


Through the Dark

by lostinnowhereland



Series: Always Worth It [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Language, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love, mentions of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinnowhereland/pseuds/lostinnowhereland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shylah Evans never expected to be stuck in an elevator in a fancy hotel with a stranger.  Even less expected is when she discovers that stranger is none other than Zayn Malik, a member of One Direction.  She would never admit how amazing it was to meet someone of the only boy band she ever really loved, despite the way that her entire body seemed to be vibrating with excitement.</p><p>With nothing to do but sit there and talk, the two begin to get to know each other, learn the secrets that they didn't think they would divulge.  Things that really shouldn't be spoken aloud to complete strangers.  Zayn has a fiance, one he's been with for years, so why does he find himself inexplicably drawn to Shylah more than he has ever been to another person?  How could this be happening to two people very unlikely to meet?  How long will they be stuck in the elevator anyways?  What about when the lights suddenly flash on and off and Shylah's seen one too many horror movies to not let her anxiety take hold and begin to hyperventilate?  Can the two find comfort in each other and if they do, will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all like this! I'm not very experienced, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I would also like to point out that this is fiction so none of it's real and I'm sorry if anything in here offends you. I'd love to hear any feedback, just try and go a little easy if you hate it :). Also, this is incredibly unrealistic and I realize that, just try and go with it. This was kind of something I just threw together without much thought because I really wanted to write a fic with Zayn and an OCF.

**Chapter 1**

Shylah's POV:

I groaned as I rolled out of the comfy hotel bed that I was currently laying on. I wrapped a soft blanket around me and gathered the blankie that I still slept with-despite being too old for one-to my chest as my feet hit the carpet. I really didn't feel like moving but I was expected downstairs at the New Year's Eve party, lest my grandmother give me one of her disapproving, exasperated looks at my absence.

I padded into the bathroom, carefully examining my appearance. I knew that she wanted me to wear makeup and do something with my curly honey colored hair, but I wasn't that type of girl. I NEVER wore makeup or did my hair unless it was to fix my bangs because they kinked weird if they didn't dry right after a shower. I just didn't care enough and I wasn't very skilled at either task. I settled for pinching my cheeks and swiping on some strawberry chapstick that I always carried with me. I fluffed my hair before running my fingers through it, pushing my bangs back.

I changed into some incredibly tight black skinnies and a basically painted on, thin red tank top over the skimpy lingerie required for the outfit. To be honest it made me really uncomfortable, not just because my body was confined so tightly, but because I wasn't confident in my body. I was just getting over some major issues and still hadn't come to terms with how I looked, but I had to do it. If I wasn't going to wear makeup then my grandmother would expect me to at least wear some deccent clothes instead of the sweats and baggy t-shirt that I had been sporting.

I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and once again curled my arms up to my chest with my blankie. I was going to meet my grandmother in her suite before going to the party, I would shed my security blankets when I got there. Sighing I left the room, ready as I ever would be to go and mingle with people that I didn't know. I really hated people. I was at the height of anti social behavior and I didn't see myself being any other way, I just couldn't help that I preferred to be alone than surrounded by people. Expecially loud, drunk and annoying people who couldn't give two shits about anything other than themselves and getting laid.

I impatiently jammed my thumb into the elevator button, furiously demanding that the compartment get there faster so I could make my appearance and get back to my room. The doors finally dinged open and I gratefully entered the small space. There was a slight jolt before the doors shut and the elevator began to move downwards after I had pressed the button for the floor my grandmother was on.

It was a shorter ride than I thought and that was only because the elevator stopped on another floor, allowing in an older boy, er, man. My breath caught in my throat and my heart began to flutter in my chest as my hazel eyes fixed on the person in front of me. Holy shit. It was Zayn Malik with his raven black hair styled into a perfect quiff, scruff covering his strong jaw and his full lips spreading into a small, polite smile when he saw me, his own eyes raking over me. I heard him chuckle bit as I stared with wide eyes and he joined me, pressing the button for the lobby, the elevator doors closing right after.

"Breathe, babe," Zayn murmured, still facing me. I blushed and cocked an eyebrow as I ducked my head.

"Sorry, you just took me by surprise. I didn't know One Direction was staying here," I replied, refusing to drop my blankets, now painfully aware of the fact that I was wearing no makeup whatsoever and I silently cursed myself for being so lazy.

"We're on tour, the boys are already downstairs," Zayn told me with a genuine smile now that he seemed sure I wasn't about to start shrieking. I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip, wanting the ride to never end. I wanted to keep looking at Zayn. He was just so beautiful with his high cheekbones and lean, muscular body, and those light brown eyes that slightly crinkled at the corners.

We both fell into a easy silence, studying each other. It didn't feel awkward. In fact, it felt very natural. I was so very comfortable with a complete stranger, one who happened to be a celebrity. It was weird for me. I liked being in Zayn Malik's presence more than my grandma's. Somehow he just calmed me, allowed me to feel at ease despite the tension that should fill the small space.

Sure I was freaking out on the inside, my insecurity and my anxiety making sure of that, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. I hadn't passed out at least. That was something. I smiled and blushed again, peering up at him through my eyelashes making Zayn chuckle once more, a husky laugh no doubt caused by his smoking habit.

Suddenly the elevator stopped. It felt like the entire world had ceased spinning and I was abruptly jerked back into reality when the entire room shuddered, the lights flickering and the gears groaning. My eyes widened fearfully, meeting Zayn's equally afraid eyes as it became pitch black and the elevator came grinding to a halt with a grating sound that made my heart fly into my throat.

I gasped as I fell forward at the bumpy stop, stumbling my way into strong arms that gripped me tightly to a defined chest. I frantically clutched Zayn's leather clad biceps, confusion and worry beginning to take over as I willed myself not to pass out. I felt my entire body shaking as his hot breath fanned over my face, coming in pants as mine was.

"I've got you, it's okay, the lift's just stopped, it'll probably start moving soon. Don't worry," Zayn murmured, carefully readjusting his grip on me, testing my ability to stand before he let go. I nodded before I remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Thanks," I replied thickly, my throat having constricted. I tried to breathe. I didn't need to begin hyperventilating right in front of Zayn Malik even if he couldn't see me. I just really hoped that the lights would come on and the elevator would start moving soon. I was not the calmest person to be around in a crisis such as this, not with my anxiety, anxiety that I didn't take medication for so I wouldn't become a zombie. Right then, I really wished I did because I could feel the panic attack swiftly washing over me as I tried desperately to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn's POV:

I huffed in annoyance as I tried to perfect my hair.  It was being difficult again and I really needed to get downstairs.  The rest of the boys were already partying and I really wanted to get a few drinks in me.  I finally succeeded in fixing the pliant locks into place before I pulled on my leather jacket.  Had to keep up appearances, Bradford Bad Boy and all.  I chuckled to myself, knowing that it couldn't be further than the truth.  It wasn't my fault that I liked to have some semblance of privacy with the whirlwind that was my life.

I sighed heavily as I warily stepped out into the hall, looking for any fans or paps before I crept stealthily towards the lift, feeling like James Bond but with much tighter pants and better style.  I laughed quietly to myself as I pressed the button to summon the lift, glancing nervously around, searching for anyone about to sneak up on me.

The metal doors finally opened to reveal a very pretty girl with hair that cascaded in curls over her shoulders and bright hazel eyes that widened in surprise when she saw me standing there.  Her full lips curved upwards in an innocent acknowledgement of me and I felt my tensed muscles relax when I realized that she wasn't going to start screaming.  I pressed the proper button once I entered the elevator.

I could sense and see the nervousness rolling off the girl who fidgeted under her cover of blankets as she bit her lip while looking at me.  I couldn't help but notice how freaking sexy and cute she looked all at once, somehow conveying an air of purity and dirty all at the same time.  She struck me as someone who would be very fun if they weren't so painfully shy.

"Breathe, babe," I encouraged, trying to set her at ease.  It seemed to work as the girl appeared to melt at my soft words, a look of relief changing her expression.  I smiled as she apologized, once again slightly on edge.

We talked for a moment, her American lilt gentle and sweet as we did, filling my ears and consuming my senses.  I liked hearing her speak.  I liked watching her lips forming the words as her eyes danced over me.

We just stood there after a moment in silence that, surprisingly, wasn't awkward but nice.  I found I enjoyed looking at her.  I couldn't see a stitch of makeup on her face, her fine features clean of the enhancing substance.  It only intrigued me more.  Here was this girl, standing in front of me looking like she was freezing half to death with no makeup and she wasn't blowing my ear drums out with a screech. 

She was just mildly looking at me as I was her.  Her small nose was sprinkled with freckles and her lips naturally curved up ever so slightly at the corners.  They looked soft and red from her worrying at them but definitely kissable.  I found myself wanting to kiss those tantalizing lips.  I shook my head, reminded of the fiance that I had just become engaged to a few months before.  Still, it didn't mean I couldn't be attracted to other girls, expecially when they were as beautiful as the one in front of me.  I really wanted to see what she was hiding underneath those blankets.

That's when everything just stopped and the girl was jolted into my arms, barely able to support herself.  A tingle of electricity coursed throughout my body like a trail of fire that ran through my veins when we touched, her small, soft hands gripping onto me fearfully.

"I've got you, it's okay, the lift's just stopped, it'll probably start moving soon.  Don't worry," I breathed, her face just inches from mine.  I could tell she was freaking out and I didn't understand how I wasn't.  But I couldn't freak out when she was that close to me.  I gently set her back on her feet, as she mumbled her thanks, far enough away from me that I wouldn't do anything stupid, like kiss her.  That would calm her down, or rile her up, either way, I really wanted to find out and that made having her close dangerous.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly it was painful and I could feel the girl panicking.  I could hear her breath quickening as mine had.  It was starting to become very claustrophobic.  Then a soft blue glow brightened the elevator from the emergency lights in every corner, illuminating our faces.

"Well it looks like we might be here for a while," I sighed and sank to the ground, resting my head on the wall, my eyes glued to my companion.  She was wearing painfully tight clothes that obviously caused her discomfort as she was curving into herself instead of proudly standing tall.  I wondered how she didn't know how damn gorgeous she was, especially looking the way she did.

She followed suit, drawing her knees up to her chest and slightly rocking back and forth, her chin resting on top of her legs.  I reached out to her, trying to comfort the small girl but she shied away, startled for a moment before she leaned into the touch, allowing me to set a big hand on her calf and soothingly rub for a moment.

"You might as well tell me your name, yeah?" I asked, wanting rather craving to taste the way her name rolled off my tongue.  I couldn't explain my fascination, I wanted to know her.  I wanted to know everything she'd tell me, her secrets, her life, her family, what made her moan, how she tasted, what her lips felt like on mine. 

Christ, shut up Zayn.  I chastised myself.  I had Perrie, the girl I was marrying whom I loved.  Right?  But even with Perrie, I never felt this level of attraction.  It wasn't just physical it was something that tugged at my heart, as if it were trying to escape my chest and join hers.  It was so fucking unbelievable and I found myself wrestling internally with wanting to know the curly haired beauty and ignoring her so I wouldn't just kiss her.

"M'names Shylah.  My friends call me Shy," she managed to whisper, staring intently at me as if she were trying to figure out everything she could.  The name definitely fit Shy, she seemed very quiet but it was fucking adorble.

"Well you already know my name, do you want to know anything else?" I inquired, offering to answer any questions she might have.  I was graced with a small smile, bright and inviting as Shy's eyes lit up, her worry forgotten momentarily.

"Larry Stylinson, is it real?" she eagerly fired off, her legs stretching out and her arms leaning back to support her.  I laughed, throwing my head back at her enthusiasm.  Everyone wanted to know, but she was the first one I felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Unfortuneately yes.  They fuck everywhere, I swear to God they never shut up about what they're going to do to each other," I admitted with a small grin at her smirk.

"Good, I ship them so hard," she replied.  That was not what I was expecting.  I was blown away from how she went from freaked out to utterly comfortable with me.  From the start all I wanted was to know her better.  Now maybe I would have the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn's POV:

Shy crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on them, her eyes narrowed as she gazed into mine.  We had been stuck in the elevator for three hours just talking.  And talk we did.  We talked about everything from the relationships between the boys to music to books to movies.  We had just begun to get into the personal things, things that strangers wouldn't even think about sharing with each other and it was getting pretty entertaining.

"What're some of your sex kinks?" Shy asked with a smug smirk.  Fuck, I seriously didn't expect that.  All the time we'd spent together she was throwing me off my game and it surprised me just as much as it delighted me.  I wasn't used to girls who just threw caution to the wind and spoke their minds.  My initial thought of her being shy was wrong, she was only shy for a bit before she came out of her shell.  And I bloody loved it.

"I, uh, I really like when..." I trailed off, blushing furiously and scratching at the scruff on my jaw, having been much too lazy to shave.  Shy just grinned outright.

"Don't be shy, I've heard it all.  Some of the fanfics I've read have painted you as a pretty kinky little bugger," she giggled, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth.  I really wished she didn't do that, I loved her smile.  It was so warm and inviting.  And her eyes.

Her eyes... Fucking hell, they were so full of life.  They expressed all the joy in the world, exuding every emotion she felt.  I could get lost in the depths of those eyes, the ones that seemed to scream the truths I searched for.  Instead of guarding her secrets and hiding her heart I could see what made it beat, the pain that had been inflicted upon it in the past and the hurt that she felt.  But I could see the love and hope that helped mend it and the willingness to share both freely for whomever took the time to ask.

I shook my head and focused on what we were talking about.  I rolled my eyes but complied, deciding to shamelessly answer her question, "I love when a girl bites my neck or when she talks a little bit dirty.  But I really love when she lets me take control and fuck her into oblivion while she scratches down my back, coming from my cock pounding into her as I murmur filthy things in her ear."

I would be lying if I didn't picture doing exactly that with Shy as I continued to hold her stare, watching her thoughtfully contemplate what I had divulged.  I was waiting for her respond.  Every time she asked me a question and I told her what she wanted to know, she would offer up some of herself in return.  I liked that she didn't need to be prompted.  Shylah seemed like a private person but and open book at the same time, like she could keep a secret but also didn't mind revealing some of her own.

Shylah's POV:

Jesus.  Would it be totally wrong if I really wanted to let Zayn nail me into the wall?  After he told me about his sexual desires, God, that got me hot.  How could it not?  He was one of the most gorgeous people in the world and he was looking at me like a hungry animal that I really just wanted to feed.  I knew he wanted me to answer my own question but I'd never gone further than kissing a boy.  I was younger than Zayn after all.  How much younger?  Well that hadn't come up yet and I planned to keep it that way.  I didn't want him to see me as a number.

I took a deep breath after carefully thinking about what he'd said.  He was used to waiting at that point.  I usually thought out what I was about to say, making sure not to embarrass myself too much.

"I like biting.  I mean, not hard or anything just enough to make lovebites that'll stay for a while to let everyone know whose I am.  I also like the thought of him grabbing me by the hips so hard it leaves bruises as he pounds me into the bed until I'm a moaning writhing mess beneath him.  Maybe the thought of being pinned to a wall and fucked senseless has also occured...." I trailed off, already having revealed too much to him.  I bit my lip in embarrassment, ducking my head as I waited for a reaction.

Zayn let out a little huff of a breath, making me lift my eyes to find an expression on his face that I couldn't quite discern.  His eyes had darkened somewhat and the air seemed to thicken around us.  I had the almost uncontrollable urge to throw myself at Zayn, to beg him to relieve me of the ache that had lodged itself inside of me.  I wanted him.  Something about this star, this amazing man had me so confused.  I had never believed in love at first sight but it felt like I was falling and fast.

It was so unreal.  I was always the skeptic, the one who questioned everything.  I never thought that I would find this kind of automatic attraction, this strong magnetism towards another person.  It wasn't just lust, I'd felt that plenty of times before.  I was a horny teenage girl.  What I was feeling couldn't be explained by the words in my extensive vocabulary.  It was raw, pure passion, one that was fueled by more than just the way his muscled body would tense when he moved.

My body was overheating quick and it didn't take me long to realize that it wasn't just because of Zayn.  Beads of sweat began to form on my skin and I wondered what it would feel like to have Zayn licking them off.  All I knew was that I was in uncomfortable clothes and warm ones at that.

"This is kind of an awkward question, but, um," I paused, nervously chewing on my bottom lip.  Zayn let out his perfect laugh, throwing his head back.  I loved watching him laugh, I loved hearing it, and I loved being the reason behind it.

"I think we've pretty much covered the fact that neither of us is very uncomfortable with awkward questions, love.  Out with it," he chuckled, folding his arms and fixing me with a menacing glare.  I rolled my eyes but gave him a tentative smile.

"Do you mind if I take off my jeans?  It's really hot in here," I blurted, blushing immediately afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn's POV:

Shit.  I didn't know if I could handle her without those trousers on, but I knew that I would die if she didn't take them off now that she mentioned it.  I nodded mutely, my eyes following her every movement as Shy unbuttoned her pants and shimmied out of them revealing a pair of dark red bikini underwear that perfectly accentuated her curvy figure.  I tried to swallow but my mouth and throat had gone dry as I let my eyes rove over her bare porcelin skin.

I followed her lead and tore my shirt over my head, knowing full well that if I took my own jeans off she would notice the large bulge in my black briefs at the sight of her if she hadn't already.  Shylah settled back down across from me, but I noticed something about the way her hipbones jutted out.  It wasn't disgusting but it was a little more prominent than usual.

I shot her a quesitoning look, my eyes flicking down to her hips and she sighed, pushing her fingers through her bangs.  I really wanted to tangle my fingers in that silky looking hair of hers as I drew her to me but I ignored the thought, focusing on the scared look on her face.

"I...I don't know where to start.  I don't even know exactly how it happened.  All I know is that I suddenly felt terrible about myself.  I could barely look into a mirror without disecting my appearance.  My hair was too dark, my eyes were a disgusting color, my hips weren't even, one boob was bigger than the other, my nipples weren't how they were supposed to be, my stomach was a fat pouch, my thighs were like sausages, and on and on until I just stopped eating as much.  It was subtle at first but then I was up to four days straight without eating anything and I was fainting.  I don't even know how I started to get better, especially after four years but somehow I did it.  Somehow I struggled through and prevailed.  I'm alive, I survived and I'm even half naked in front of a guy right now.  A guy who happens to be incredibly famous.  I'm not comfortable by any means but the old me would have suffered through the heat," Shy finally said in a rush. 

She spoke so quickly and jumbled that I could barely work out what she had said but when it all sunk in, I was horrified.  I positvely gaped at her.  How could the beautiful girl in front of me ever consider herself ugly or fat?  I wanted to hold her close and whisper to her how amazing she was, how fantastically wonderful I thought she was.  All thoughts of Perrie were pushed to the back of my mind as I concentrated on Shy and the way that she was avoiding eye contact with me.

I leaned forward, gently taking her hand in mine, the same electrifying thrill as before racing up my spine.  I looked up at Shy wonderingly, curious to know if she felt it to.  Judging by the blush she did and all I wanted to do was make her cheeks flush uncontrollably by all the dirty things that were filling my mind.

I lightly tugged on Shylah's arm and somehow she knew what I wanted.  Suddenly she was in my arms as they wrapped around her slim waist, her body between my legs and her chest pressed to mine.  I buried my face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of bodywash.  My fingers dug into her soft skin as I pulled her tighter to me, squeezing a bit.

"You're beautiful Shy, absolutely lovely," I whispered assuringly making her shake her head and humorlessly giggle, her lips mouthing against my bare shoulder, making goosebumps spread over my skin.  I knew it wasn't intentional, that she was just smiling, but I really wanted it to be, I really wanted her to be sucking on my neck and my chest and my cock.  I shivered and Shylah pulled back, giving me a sad smile, kneeling in front of me.

The lift lurched and Shylah fell into my arms as the lights flickered on then off and the emergency ones took over again.  The girl clung to me, her eyes squeezed shut as I gripped her firmly, her hips unintentionally grinding into my hard on.  But I couldn't concentrate on that because her breathing had once again quickened and it just kept speeding up, heating my skin even more.

"Shy," I murmured, my hand coming to rest at the back of her neck, fingers carefully threading into the satiny locks.  She drew away, her eyes filling with panic and shining with tears.  She fluttered her hands as she panted and began to hyperventilate.  I shook my head, shushing her quietly.

"Shy, it's okay.  It's okay, we're alright.  Baby, just calm down, nothing's going to happen, I'm right here.  I won't let anything hurt you.  Please sweetheart, just breathe," I begged as she tried to take deep breaths in and out.  It wouldn't work, she was too far gone.  I just wanted her to be better so I did the only thing I could think of.

I cradled Shy's face in my hands, cupping her soft cheeks before I captured her lips with mine.  She gasped into my mouth and I let my hands trail down her back to her waist, crushing her body against mine as I enveloped her mouth with my own.  She hesitantly responded, seemingly inexperienced but damn if that kiss didn't set me on fire as I ran my tongue over the seam of her lips and she willingly opened to me.

I groaned as she unintentially grinded down and my tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring her depths, finding the spots that made her moan.  The little keens she made had me straining even more against my trousers and I desperately wanted her, all of her.  One of Shy's hands rested on my chest as the other tangled into my hair, boldly twisting.  Usually I wouldn't let anyone touch my hair, expecially considering how long it took me to do it, but I fucking loved it when Shy was the one tugging and pulling.

My hands pushed up her shirt, connecting with her hot skin as I dug my fingers further into the fleshy part of her lower back.  I couldn't get her close enough, not even when my lips trailed over her jaw and down to her neck, right below her ear.  Shy's head fell back, allowing me better access as I gently sucked and bit on her skin, no doubt leaving behind a dark hickey as I kissed down her neck.  She was so responisive, her body rolling against mine as she moaned, the vibrations in her throat transferring to my lips.

I groaned against her neck, the friction provided by her hips sending me into seventh heaven as I bit harder than I normally would have earning a filthier moan from Shy.  I licked up her throat back to her lips, our mouths crashing back together as I slid my hands over her bum to her soft thighs, grabbing them roughly and lifting the light girl up so she was now straddling my lap.  I knew she could feel my painfully hard erection but I really didn't care.  I just wanted her to keep twisting her hips and moaning.

I fisted her silky hair in my hand, tugging as she had done with mine and her other hand threaded it's way through the quiff that had taken so long to get right.  I tightened my grip, a gasp escaping those perfect lips as they melded with mine and our tongues danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...tell me what you thought? I've written stuff like this before but I still always get a little nervous about whether the sexual stuff is crap, expecially when writing from a guy's perspective. More to come soon :) Will they or won't they? That is the question ;).


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn's POV:

"God, you're so fucking hot," I murmured, nibbling on her earlobe as Shy's hand slowly traveled down my chest, her fingers grazing over my nipples, making me let out a low groan.  She choked out a giggle as she began her exploration of my body, her mouth leaving, hot open mouthed kisses along the way.  I couldn't help the moans that ripped their way out of my throat as she nipped, suddenly finding my sweet spot just under my jaw and latching onto it.

"Fuck," I sighed breathily, running my hands over her body before she began moving, kissing over my chest, her lips covering my nipple, her tongue swirling around the hardened nub.  I bucked my hips up, seeking more friction as she laved her tongue up the middle of my chest and my neck.

I growled in the back of my throat yanking her back to me, smashing our lips together in a desperate kiss as our tongues fought for dominnce, teasing each other.  She sucked my tongue into her mouth, the tip of hers lightly running under the length of mine.  I couldn't taking it anymore.  I lurched forward, Shy still attached to me, her legs gripping the outside of mine as I lowered her to the floor, pressing her back to the hard ground.

Unable to resist any longer, my hands slipped out from under her and tore open her thin shirt making her gasp in surprise as I looked over the exposed girl beneath me.  She was flustered, her cheeks flushed, her eyelids hooded and breath ragged as her ample chest heaved.  I let my hand lightly brush over her soft stomach and she shivered under my touch, her back arching off the floor as her own hand dragged over my chest, feeling the muscles clench as she did.

Her fingers hooked under the waistband of my trousers and tugged.  I fell forward, my body and lips colliding with hers as I rocked my hips forward, both of us letting out a long, drawn out moan.  I skimmed my hands down to her bra covered breasts, cupping them in my hands as I gently squeezed, my thumbs brushing over her nipples and she shuddered underneath me, pressing into me.

"God you feel so good baby.  Please, can I...can I touch you?" I panted, forcing my eyes back to hers to find them blown wide with lust as she vigorously nodded, her hand gripping the nape of my neck before pulling me into her.

I felt her ankles cross behind my back as I rutted against her, one hand continuing to taunt her breast while the other carressed down her body, sliding between her legs and gently rubbing circles over her center through her underwear.

"Oh my God!  Zayn!" she whimpered, making my dick twitch when she said my name.  I wanted her so badly, achingly so.  My lips left hers as I smoothed the soft cup of her bra out of the way before I flicked my tongue over her nipple, my fingers below moving faster.

"Jesus, you're so fucking wet," I mouthed against her breast as my hips ground into her while my fingers continued to rub through the soaking material.

"Your fault," she cried out, her body tensing underneath me as a jolt of pleasure seemed to shoot through her.

"Glad to be blamed," I whined lightly.  I needed to be inside of her, my cock was so incredibly hard, already leaking precome into my briefs.  Hearing her come undone underneath me, every sound, every movement went straight to my dick, making it even more impossibly hard.

"Zayn!" Shy cried out, her hands clasped together behind my head as she clutched me closer.  I dettatched my mouth from her breast and claimed her mouth again, eagerly swallowing her moans, keeping them all to myself.

"I want to, God," She really needed to stop wiggling against me like that or I was going to cum in my pants, "Shylah, I want to fuck you.  I-is that alright, love?" I asked against her lips before drawing away just enough to look her in the eyes, begging her to let me.  Time seemed to stand still as I watched her transform to the confident woman lying beneath me back to the shy, introverted one as she blushed furiously and bit her lower lip, nodding.  I heaved a sigh of relief as she shrugged out of her ruined shirt, sitting up to timidly unhook her bra and let it fall.

I paused, my hands on my zip, as I took in her creamy skin, the soft curve of her breasts, the pink tint of her nipples and the red bruises already forming on her neck and her chest from my lips.  My breath hitched my throat even more than it already had as I thought about having her as my own.

Soon I was naked, my hard cock slapping up to my stomach, red and throbbing and leaking from lack of attention.  I heard a sharp intake of breath from Shy as she stared, tentatively reaching out and wrapping her small hand around my shaft, squeezing lightly.  I groaned, my eyes fluttering shut as she seemingly experimentally pumped, collecting the precome and rubbing her thumb over the slit.

"Zayn," she whispered and I forced my eyes open.  "Please, I need you inside of me," she murmured, her eyes pleading with me and I nodded, my head dipping to press a gentle kiss to her lips as she laid out again.

My fingers hooked into the side of her panties, pulling them down carefully, sliding them off.  She shamelessly spread her legs so I could sit in between them, presenting herself to me and I could barely contain myself.  She was so perfect.

"God, you're so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous," I breathed, my hand running over her body as I leaned forward.  Fuck.  I didn't have a condom!

I let out a frustrated growl and stopped, hanging my head.  Shy propped herself up on her elbows, looking at me questioningly, worry filling her eyes.

"No, it's not you baby.  I just, I don't have a condom," I sighed, trying to keep from just taking her anyways.  I was so close, so desperate to feel her around me.

"I-I'm on the pill.  Have been since I turned sixteen and I-I've never..." Shylah trailed off, blushing furiously, as she looked down at her own chest to avoid eye contact.  I scooted forwards, lifting her chin with my finger.  She deserved so much better than this for her first time.  I didn't know if I could go through with it based on that fact alone.

"Shy, I can't just take your virginity in the lift.  You deserve so much better than that," I whispered my fingertips grazing over her cheek.  Shylah raised up, winding her arms around my neck.

"Please Zayn, please.  I want you so bad.  I-I've never had this feeling about anyone else before.  I trust you.  I-I think I'm in love you," she pleaded.  My entire body froze.  She loved me?  She loved me.  I nodded as I looked down at her and I caught her mouth with mine, tenderly kissing the girl below me as we lay out again, my body hovering over hers.

I held myself up with my forearm by her head while my other hand guided my cock to her entrance, my forehead resting against hers.  Shy's arms were still wrapped around my neck, her legs crossed around my waist and she loved me.  It filled me, consumed me and I knew that I wanted her more than anything, all of her, not just her body.

"I love you," I told her, my eyes boring into her own.  She graced me with a small smile as I slowly began pushing into her.  The smile faded as she concentrated, trying to mask the pain.  Her tight, virginal body was resisting me as I slid in inch by inch.  I groaned, using all the willpower in my body not to just plunge into her tight, wet heat squeezing my cock so deliciously.  Shy's eyes were watering but encouraged me to keep going.

She let out a squeak when I bottomed out, buried deep inside of her, my dick throbbing and body quivering from the torture of the effort of staying still.  But I needed the time just as much as she did to adjust because I was already just a breath away from cumming right then.  I wanted to last longer than just long enough to get inside of her.  I wanted to hear her wrecked voice as I made love to her, so I waited and fought for control, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Z, are you okay?" Shy gasped, her hips wiggling a bit, making me sink deeper.  I groaned, my eyes fluttering shut for a moment before they opened and met hers once again.  Our chests were flush together, our lips centimeters away as we breathed together, hearts racing in time.

It was absolute torture as I slowed my breaths, breathing deeply to keep from spilling inside of her.  I was torn, fighting the urge to cum and the overwhelming feeling  screaming at me to just ravage Shy, as her inner walls clenched around me so tightly to a point of it almost being painful.

"Yeah, baby, you're just, Jesus, you're so fucking tight.  You feel so amazing around me and you look so fucking beautiful, I just need a minute, don't wanna cum yet," I explained, panting, as my forehead fell to hers.  One small hand tangled in my hair as the other cupped my cheek, bringing my mouth to hers in a soft kiss, her swollen, plush lips melting with mine. 

I broke away, breathing hard as we both took the time to adjust, the entire world ceasing to exist outside of the lift as our bodies became one, entangled to a point where you couldn't tell where each of us ended and the other began.  Finally after what felt like forever-but was really only a minute or two at the most-the almost uncontrollable temptation to spill into the perfect girl underneath me subsided as I ran my hand over her breast, feeling the soft warmth beneath my palm.

Shy nodded encouragement, her fingers threading into the hair at the back of my head.  I melded our lips together, swiping my tongue over her bottom lip as I agonizingly slowly pulled out, dragging my cock against her walls as they squeezed around me.

Shy began to relax and her tongue slid over mine.  I moaned into the kiss as I steadily increased my speed but still pumping in and out at a slower pace.  The friction of bare skin against bare skin all consuming as a firey intensity burned us up from the inside out.

"Fuck, Shy, you feel so-shit- good," I growled as she held me closer, her back arching and her hips beginning to match my rhythm, lifing to meet mine.

"Zayn! Faster, just, just," she begged, not sure what she was asking for.  But I knew, we were both so in tune, so in sync, that one thought flowed through both of our minds as our bodies moved together.  I fucked into her harder, thrusting quickly and chasing both of our releases as Shy writhed underneath me, her nails digging into my back.

I could feel her clamping down around me as I pounded into her tight body, my hands roaming over her, grazing over her nipples and my mouth sucking on her neck.  I rolled my pelvic bone into her clit with each thrust downwards, enjoying the broken moans that escaped her mouth.  She panted in my ear, her breath hot as it fanned over my skin before she turned her head to the side, nipping at my sweet spot and making me groan as I slammed into her harder, hitting her g-spot.

"Zayn!  Oh my God, I-I think!" she broke off, choking on her moans as she screamed my name.  I gripped her hips hard, sure to leave bruises in the shape of my fingertips.

"Yeah?  It's okay, baby, come for me," I insisted, grinding further into her and crashing our lips together before she let out a shout, her nails scraping down my back as her body convulsed around me, contracting around my cock.

"Zayn!" Shylah whimpered, as we rode out her high, her impossible tight, velvet heat so secure around me that I couldn't hold back any longer as I drove into her sloppily, once, twice before erupting deep inside of her.  My vision went white, stars bursting behind my eyelids as I came maybe the hardest I ever had.

"Fuck Shy," I panted, practically collapsing, my dick still twitching as I laid out on top of her.  I kissed any part of her I could, my tongue flicking out over the sweet, sweaty skin of Shylah's neck and collarbones, peppering her with kisses as I pulled out and slumped to the side, our limbs entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, smutty, smut, smut. I feel a mix between dirty and turned on :). Okay, thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Shylah's POV:

I cannot believe that just happened.  Zayn Malik just took my virginity.  Mine, the girl who thought she would never feel safe enough with another person to give myself over like that.  I never thought I'd even tell someone else I was in love with them but then there he was.  I was suddenly basking in the afterglow of my first ever orgasm, Zayn's arms cradling me to his chest.  I curled my fingers around his bicep, my thumb tracing over the tattoos there as I kissed his shoulder before his head nuzzled mine and I looked up.

He looked completely blissed out.  I could have never imagined I'd have that effect on someone yet there I was, and he had said he loved me.  Then again, what else could he say when I'd just told him that and he was on the verge of fucking me?  I sighed and looked into his piercing brown eyes as they gazed into mine before his lips had claimed my mouth.

We kissed lazily, our lips languidly moving together and our tongues taking the time to explore, massaging each other as a strong hand trailed over my bare back.  Zayn's scruff rasped over the soft skin of my cheek as it had on every other part of me he kissed and I found I loved the sensation of the sweet pleasure and slight pain combined.

His hair was plastered to his forehead and sticking up at odd angles here and there from my fingers running through it but it made him look even sexier than he already was.  I let my eyes rove over his naked body, memorizing every ridge, every muscle that rippled under tanned skin and every single line.  I wanted to remember the night in the elevator forever because it was probably the last time I would ever see Zayn in person and it was perfect.

"You did so good baby, so good," Zayn murmured, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled at me, his fingers tracing over the contours of my face.

I grinned up at him with a nervous giggle, shaking my head as my cheeks flushed even more.  I was sure that I had probably embarrassed myself beyond repair but I didn't care all that much.  I was with Zayn, we'd just had sex and it was the most incredible experience of my entire miserable life.

"You didn't, um, you didn't have to say what you did you know, just because I did," I whispered, biting my bottom lip as I broached the subject.  Zayn knew what I was talking about.  Somehow we just understood each other without explaining.  Sure we got confused sometimes, trying to make sure of the meaning behind the others words even though we knew it.

"I love you Shylah.  I didn't just say that because you did.  I meant it and I still mean it.  I'm not saying that this isn't incredibly complicated because it is, but I do love you.  I have never felt anything like this before and it's mad, I know.  I just-I can't help it anymore than you can," Zayn assured me, his tone and eyes oozing sincerity as he studied my face.  I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I happily kissed him, teasingly biting on his lower lip.  He chuckled against my mouth pressing more firmly before we broke away.

"We should probably get dressed in case the lift starts working," Zayn suggested with a smile before I rolled out of his arms, slipping into my still soaked underwear, shivering at the coldness that was slightly warmed again by Zayn's cum.  A fact that I did not blush at. 

I wiggled into my jeans then pulled my bra back on, ignoring my tattered shirt.  Zayn just watched the entire process, a small smirk on his face as he laid there before he finally redressed himself.

"Was, it, was I..." Zayn cocked his head expectantly, probably knowing full well what I was going to ask but wanting me to say it.  I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Was I okay?" I inquired finally, fiddling with the ripped shirt in my hands.  Zayn threw his head back and full on laughed, gathering me up into his arms so I was straddling him again while he leaned back against the wall.

"Shy you were absolutely brilliant," he chuckled, his hands gripping my hips as I sat in his lap.  I smiled and shrugged, my thumbs rubbing over his scruff along his jaw line.

"I just, you know," I giggled nervously.  His fingers dug into my flesh, his own thumbs making small circles over my hip bones.

"I know, but trust me, it was fucking amazing, you are amazing," Zayn told me, his forehead falling to mine as he kissed my nose.  I giggled again and slid my arms around his shoulders.  He buried his face in my neck, the rough scrape of his stubble against my skin making me shiver before the burn was assauged by his soft lips.

"Zayn?" I whispered.  I really didn't want to have this conversation but I knew it needed to happen before we were torn away from each other once the elevator began moving.  He hummed against my neck, nuzzling further in.

"What about Perrie?" I inquired, my eyebrows pulling together pathetically as I gnawed on my lip.  He let out a long breath, ruffling his hair, mussing it even further.

"I don't know.  I thought, I thought that she was the one but then I met you.  I want you but I'm not sure how to just call her out of the blue and tell her that I fell in love with someone else after being stuck in a lift for only four hours with them," Zayn sighed, his hot breath cooling my wet skin where he had been kissing it.  He wanted me?  He was really in love with me?  My head started to spin but I forced myself to focus.

"I don't expect anything Zayn.  I figured that this was just a one time thing," I replied quietly. He pulled away, his brow furrowing as he shifted so I was pressed closer to him, our hearts beating in time.  Zayn's eyes searched mine and his nose brushed along my jaw as he inhaled.

"I know you don't expect anything baby, but you have to know, that I've never done this.  I've never just randomly made love to a girl on the floor of a lift.  You are the one exception and as hard as I try to rationalize it, I can't.  As soon as we get out of here I'm breaking off my engagment with Perrie and once I have, will you be my girlfriend?" Zayn asked, his eyes pleading with me.  I don't know how it happened or why but I believed him.  Something inside me told me I could trust Zayn.

I nodded excitedly, throwing myself into his arms further, kissing every available inch of skin, well as much as I could since I was grinning like an idiot.  Zayn chuckled and tucked my hair behind my ears, grazing the tips of our noses in an eskimo kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Shylah's POV:

It was almost eleven and we'd been in the elevator for about five hours.  I brushed Zayn's hair out of his face giggling at how handsome he looked even with his hair flat instead of his normal quiff.

Suddenly the world began moving again.  The lights came back on and the elevator actually began lowering smoothly.  I clambered up out of Zayn's lap, pulling the big blanket on the ground around me, covering up my semi nakedness, and ignoring the slight sore stinging that radiated throughout my body.  He picked up my blankie, quirking an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"What?  I like my blankie, that way I have something to cuddle with," I defended with a smile and shake of the head as I took it from him.

"Well if I have it my way you'll have me to cuddle with," Zayn grinned, pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips to mine before the metal doors slid open on my grandmother's floor.  We both rushed out, Zayn's arms still securely around my waist, relieved to be free of the rattling metal contraption.

One hand left me and shoved deep into his back pocket, taking it out and checking the messages.  I didn't bother with mine.  My grandmother wouldn't bother calling me.  But I watched as Zayn frowned at his phone, scrolling through his messages before he ignored them, looking through his contacts finding Perrie's name.  He called her, putting the phone up to his ear.

"I didn't think you were being serious about the second we got out of the elevator!" I hissed as he gave me a sad smile, slinging an arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead while the phone rang.  Finally a distinctly female voice answered.  I could hear the conversation from both sides, Zayn's phone was turned up enough.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Perrie asked pleasantly.  My heart dropped into my stomach.  I had all but forgotten about Perrie while Zayn and I were in the elevator.  It was like nothing exisisted outside the confined space and now that Perrie was real I felt even more terrible about it.

"Hey, listen Perrie, we really need to talk," Zayn told her evenly, drawing me closer to his chest.  I encirled his narrow waist in my arms, listening to his heart beat and Perrie take on a knowing tone.

"You're ending this aren't you?" she guessed.

"Yeah," Zayn breathed, his free hand catching my curtain of hair and moving it to one side so his warm hand could hold the nape of my neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over it.

"I kind of figured.  I felt this coming for a while now.  I understand Zayn, with our busy schedules, well, I get it.  I hope that you'll be happy and we can still be friends," Perrie sighed into the phone and Zayn smiled widely, his eyes once again crinkling in the corners before he apologized once again and they spent a few more minutes talking.  It wasn't really anything important, just pleasantries and apologies while Zayn continued to massage my neck as we stood there in the hallway.

　

Zayn's POV:

Did I feel terrible for breaking off my engagement?  Yes, absolutely.  Did I regret it?  No, not when I looked at the girl that I had in my arms as she smiled up at me rather guiltily before I hung up with my now ex.

"Now that I have been single all of one minute, will you please be my girlfriend?" I laughed, looking down into Shy's sparkling hazel eyes, now more green than anything.  I put my phone back into my pocket, ignoring the various texts from the boys, more incoherent as the night had dragged on.  I would go down there later, let them know that I was okay and tell them about Shy, but right then I just wanted her to answer my question.

"Zayn, there's something that I need to tell you first," Shy murmured, her eyes dropping to where her hand rested on my chest, her fingers tapping.  I tightened my grip, fear suddenly rushing through me.  I was more afraid of what she was about to tell me than the lift stopping.

"I-I'm seventeen," she finally managed, finally looking up at me.  I just blinked.  So?  I didn't care about her age.  What did age have to do with anything?

"In the U.S. the age of consent is eighteen," she informed me with a sigh.  I chuckled as I kissed her gently.

"I don't care about your age, sweetheart.  I just care whether or not you want me," I assured her, my thumb brushing over her cheek.  She smiled up at me, pecking my jaw before pulling me down the hall to the stairs.

"Nothing would make me happier than being your girlfriend," Shy giggled as we entered the stairwell.  I pressed her to the wall, lowering my head and capturing her lips with mine, bracing myself with my hand next to her head.  Her arms wound around my neck, drawing me in closer.  Our lips molded together as my tongue nudged her mouth open and slid against hers.  Shy let out a little moan as my body rolled into hers and I tried not to let the sound go straight to my dick.

"Babe, we need to get downstairs, the boys have been wondering where I am," I gasped as she latched onto my neck, no doubt creating another hickey that I wouldn't be able to hide along with the others.  She groaned in discontent but her luscious lips slipped away.  It was my turn to groan at the loss.

"I have to change my shirt.  You kind of ripped mine," Shy giggled, heading upwards.  I didn't want to leave her so I followed my girlfriend.  I smiled at the word.  Shylah was my girlfriend.  I felt a thrill race up my spine as she led me up to her room and opened the door.  It wasn't as big as mine, obviously. 

Shylah just had a room big enough to fit a giant bed, a couch, and a flatscreen tv.  I saw the bathroom across from the door and threw myself onto the bed while Shy threw the blankets after me and bent over her suitcase.  Holy shit.  Not only was it a beautiful sight, but there was something there.  I felt my dick hardening yet again as I looked at the dark patch that had formed on the back of her trousers.

I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around her waist, running my fingers over her soft stomach.  Shy giggled and straightened, holding a shirt as I hugged her around her stomach, curving my body around hers.  She melted into me as I leaned down to nip at her earlobe, my tongue licking over the shell of her ear.

"My cum is on the back of your pants, you might want to change those too," I chuckled as I kissed her neck, sucking gently before biting and swirling my tongue around the mark, blowing lightly.  Shy moaned, her fingers reaching up to tangle in my hair and her back arching so her bum pressed into my already hardening length.  I groaned and slumped into her more.

"Later Zayn, I have to get dressed and you have to go meet up with the boys, remember?" Shy wriggled her way out of my grasp and shimmied out of her pants as well as her underwear.  I sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her mostly naked body as Shylah went into the bathroom.  I heard the shower turn on and a quiet yelp from the other side of the door that made me snicker at the sound.  I really wanted to get in there with her but I knew she was just cleaning up really quick.

Sure enough Shylah appeared with tiny beads of water on her skin and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, the hair at the back of her neck still wet.  My eyes were glued to her body as she put her bra back on, pulled on a pair of bikini cut-I think that's what they're called-underwear before jumping into some sinfully tight blue jeans, a black shirt fluttering into place on her hourglass figure.

"Are you trying to seduce me because it's working," I grinned from where I stood, my eyes raking over her body.

"If I were trying to seduce you, I'd be taking my clothes off.  Now, do I get to meet the famous One Direction before you kiss me at midnight?" Shy laughed, leaning into me and circling her arms around my neck.  I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Yes, you do.  But you might want to beware, they're most likely more than a little drunk.  As for the kiss at midnight, if you play your cards right, I will fuck you into the New Year," I murmured, her eyes widening momentarily before she smirked, tensing her muscles, tugging on my neck as a warning before she jumped.  I easily caught her thighs as she wrapped her legs around me.  Shy was then eye level with me as she leaned in further, rocking against my semi hard erection.  I tried to prevent my eye lids from fluttering as she brushed her nose over mine.

"You read my mind.  Come on, let's go make our appearance so we can come back here and you can have your way with me," she murmured with a giggle before her lips pressed against mine in a chaste kiss before she slid down my body back to the floor, making me groan and clutch her to me, unwilling to let her go.  I settled for entwining our fingers together and heading for the stairs, neither of us eager to return to the lift.


	8. Chapter 8

Shylah's POV:

Zayn held my hand as we walked downstairs, laughing as we quickly descended.  We were trying to catch up on things we should know about each other after my age revelation and the fact that he was three and a half years older than me.

"So is your mum going to freak when she finds out about me?" Zayn asked his eyes shining as they looked me over.  I forced myself to focus on not getting lost in them so I wouldn't tumble down the stairs.

"No, she and I have an understanding.  For a long time the two of us knew that I'd always end up with an older guy.  The rule was that no one over five years once I hit eighteen.  Since I'm seventeen and you're less than five years older than me, I think we're in the safe zone," I giggled, rubbing my thumb in circles over the back of his hand.  Zayn reciprocated the gesture and smiled down at me, kissing my forehead as we finally reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Meet me by the bar, that's where the guys will be.  We can't show up together or people will start to get suspicious.  I don't want the paps swarming you when everyone still thinks I'm with Perrie," Zayn instructed, kissing me briefly before quickly programming my number into his phone before leaving.

I took a deep breath, waited anxiously for ten minutes before making my way to the party.  I entered effortlessly, slipping my way into the booming celebration.  I immediately joined the throng of people as sweaty bodies filled the space and the smell of booze permeated the air.  I sighed and fought my way through the crowd trying to find Zayn and the others.  The only problem was the thick crowd surrounding the bar and the fact that Zayn's hair was still flattened from me running my fingers through it.

Baby, at the end of the bar on the right with Haz.  He's gonna kneel on a stool so you can see him, hurry before he draws too much attention.

I frantically looked around, cursing my height and my petite frame as I hopped and searched for Harry's signature chocolate brown curls.  I finally saw them bobbing as his green eyes scanned the bodies.  I rushed towards him, finally finding Zayn peering around, craning his neck.  His perfect olive skin glowed under the lights that roamed the space and his brown eyes brightened when they landed on me and I rushed into his outstretched arms, reveling in the safe feeling that engulfed me as he hugged me to him.

Harry sank down onto the stool with a grin on his face when he saw us.  Zayn's mouth claimed mine, eagerly drawing me in with a smile and a chuckle.  Harry snorted beside us, probably accompanied by an eye roll.  I just enjoyed the kiss, sinking into my boyfriend as his full lips enveloped mine, hungrily devouring my mouth, his tongue slipping in and exploring.

"Get a room," Harry shouted above the music before Zayn and I reluctantly detatched before he leaned back, his arms still protectively cradling me to his chest.  I rolled my eyes at Harry as Zayn turned us slightly, his muscled body working under my softer one and making it very tempting to remove the layers of clothes separating us.

"Please, you and Boo need a room 24/7," I countered making Harry's eyes widen and flick accusingly to his best friend who just shrugged as he laughed.

"I like her, she's cheeky.  We were all going to go back up to the room after it hits midnight and kick off the New Year properly without all the distractions.  Bring her yeah?" Harry suggested, disappearing into the sea of people.  I buried my head in Zayn's chest in embarrassment as he laughed and rubbed circles into my back.

"Hey mate, who's the... That is not Perrie," Liam acknowledged, making my head snap up to meet dark brown puppy dog eyes that waited for an explanation.  My entire body stiffened and Zayn squeezed me tighter in reassurance.

"Perrie and I are over, Li.  This is Shylah.  I'll explain everything when we get back up the room.  But I do believe that midnight is about strike and I must kiss my lovely girlfriend when it does," Zayn grinned at Liam's confused expression just as a bubbly and seemingly tipsy Irish man in the form of Niall bounced over.

Everyone counted down, yelling the numbers.

10  I turned to Zayn, concentrating solely on the warmth he was emanating

9  One of his big hands reached up to cup my cheek

8  His fingers threaded into my bangs, pushing them out of my face

7  I clasped my hands behind his neck

6  Our eyes locked, flaming with intensity

5  Zayn's lips parted in anticipation

4  I grasped him as tightly and closely as I could

3  "I love you," Zayn whispered just loud enough for me to hear

2  "I love you too," I replied sincerely with a small smile

1  Everyone cheered, screaming "Happy New Year!" as Zayn's lips fell onto mine in a slow, gentle kiss that set me on fire.  I could feel my body tingling, my heart racing and my breath quickening as Zayn's amazing mouth coaxed mine open so he could brush my tongue with his.  I moaned as our tongues swirled around the other, melding into a pulsing dance before Zayn nipped my bottom lip.  He teasingly licked over my mouth, refusing to properly kiss me as I tried to bring our mouths together again.

"Come on, love, let's go up to the room.  Then they can get to know you better and see how damn fantastic you are before we disappear," Zayn chuckled lowly in my ear, his teeth grazing over my earlobe and making me shiver.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn's POV:

I reluctantly left Shylah, being dragged away by an all too cheerful Louis and an ever silent Liam who was looking at me like I was crazy.  I knew it was mad to feel the way that I did but somehow, somehow it was real.  It felt more real than anything I'd ever felt in my life.  Shylah was the only girl who made me feel like I had everything I ever wanted and needed and never knew I was missing.

They dragged me into the stairwell to wait for Shylah where Niall was shifting impatiently from foot to foot, Harry and Louis were vigorously snogging in a corner, Harry pinning Lou against the wall, and Liam was looking at me with concern.

"Are you mad Zayn?  I mean, what the hell happened?" Liam demanded.

"We got stuck in an elevator on our way downstairs.  I don't even know how it happened.  I just, with her I felt...whole.  I don't what it is but something about her...she's just so perfect but not in the boring barbie way.  Yeah she has flaws but they just make me love her even more.  Shylah understands me.  She makes me feel like I'm alive for the first time in a long time.  With Perrie it was different.  I thought that she was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I probably would have if I hadn't met Shy but I did and it's the most brilliant feeling in the world.  Knowing her, loving her and knowing she loves me...  It feels like it's the only thing that keeps me breathing, like I didn't know what air was before we met.  I love Perrie but I'm not in love with her anymore," I blurted, trying to get everything out as fast as possible.

"It's like with me and Lou," Harry finally spoke, slowly and carefully as he always did, his deep voice startling me.  I hadn't even noticed that he and Louis had ceased mauling each other long enough to pay attention.

"When he saw her, he just knew," Louis provided, filling in the blanks for Liam and Niall who were just staring at the couple.  I nodded my head.  Someone got it.  I knew that Liam would be the skeptical one, he was Daddy Direction after all.  Niall just went along with whatever unless he thought it would hurt anyone.

"I like her, she's fucking adorable and cheeky, I think we'll get along great," Harry grinned, his fingers still tangled in Louis feathery hair.  I smiled back gratefully.

"Do you even know how old she is?" Liam asked, turning to me once again.  I could practically feel the exasperation coming from the rest of the band as we all simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"Of course I do, we were stuck in there for five hours Liam.  We got most of the important stuff handled," I assured him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah when he wasn't fucking her that is," Louis snorted mischeviously sending his curly haired boyfriend into a fit of giggles.  I could feel the heat flooding my cheeks as the blush began to spread and Liam gaped at me.

"I knew it! You two were shagging, probably making the lift rock!" Louis burst out when he registered my expression as Harry doubled over in hysterics and Niall joined him, his manic laughter filling the room.

"I don't know about that but I do know it was mind blowingly, earth shatteringly amazing.  From what I hear about you and Harry though, I'd assume that whatever noise we made couldn't even rival the girlish pitch you and Harry achieve," Shylah's voice answered.

The five of us jumped and faced her, Louis's eyes widening in shock and fascination, Harry looking on approvingly, Liam positively gobsmacked, and Niall just dreamily staring.  I grinned, pleased by her response to Louis's teasing as I draped an arm around her shoulders.

Niall recovered first, letting peals of laughter fill the silence as he gathered the two of us in a hug that the rest of the band joined in, surrounding us as all of our bodies shook with supressed giggles.  Shy let out little noises of being crushed by all the heavy bodies but tightened her hold on me and Harry, who had slipped in beside her.

"Hey, I do not make girly screams!  I am a manly man!" Louis objected, finally catching up to what Shy had said.

"Oh, Lou Bear, you so squeal like a little girl, especially when I'm poun-" Harry was cut off by Liam's hand slapping over his mouth and I shot him a grateful look as Shy dissolved into giggles.

"Welcome to the family Shy.  If Zaynie loves you then we love you," Liam smiled as the rest of them pulled away from where Shylah and I had entwined our fingers.

"Aw, Zaynie?  I'll make sure to call you that much more often," Shy teased, tipping her head back to look me in the eye making Louis snicker.

"You do and I'll tell them about the blank-" she cut me off, clapping a hand over my mouth while my mates looked on in confusion but accepted that it was somthing private between us.

We all began up the steps, heading halfway up to our room before taking the lift despite the fact that Shylah and I were nervous about it.  We dragged ourselves up the gigantic suite that being One Direction afforded us.  There were three rooms, one for Harry and Louis on one side of the suite, one for Niall and Liam, and one that I had all to myself on the other side.  There was a huge, sprawling kitchen and lounge room in between that we all collapsed in after changing into more comfortable clothes.

I led Shy into my room slowly, letting her marvel at the gorgeous view from the wall of windows looking out over LA and the luxarious suite.  Her eyes lit up and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen as she blushed and bit her lip.  When we reached the big room with a king sized bed that I'm sure would swallow her up if she were to sleep in it alone, I dug around in my suitcase to find the two of us clothes to wear.

She sat precariously on the end of the bed, probably unsure of what to do.  I finally found some clothes that I wanted to wear and some that I would love to see Shylah in.  I waved a hoodie and a pair of sweats in Shy's face that she grinned and took them.  I happily watched her strip, peeling off her trousers followed by the shirt lifted over her head and the bra unclasped.

Each inch of new skin exposed made my dick twitch and I resisted taking her right there.  I wanted the guys to get to know her better- even if only for a few minutes- before we made love again.  Shy pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over her arms, zipping it up.  She was drowning in my too large jacket, the soft light blue material falling down to the middle of her thighs and the sleeves spilling over her hands.  I let out a growl from the back of my throat and she blushed, shyly tucking her bangs behind her ear.  Shy didn't bother with the sweats.  Instead she threw herself onto the bed and sat back, watching me undress.

When I was down to my briefs and had pulled on the sweats that Shy rejected she straightened back up.  I looked at her questioningly but she just trailed her finger up my arm, tracing the lines of my tattoos before she ran her hand over my chest and down my stomach, my abs clenching from the contact.  Her light touch sent me groaning and had my breath quickening as her fingers inched closer to my waistband.

I caught her wrist, gently pushing her hand away and opening my eyes, "Later.  If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to stop."  Shy smirked and shrugged, letting her body brush over mine as she stood, making my breath hitch and my cock harden even more than it already had at the brief friction.  I closed my eyes, concentrating as I pulled on a navy blue shirt and touseled my hair before kissing my girlfriend-I grinned at the thought-and taking her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Zayn's POV:

Liam and Niall were already playing a game of FIFA when we emerged while Lou and Harry were on the other couch, dutifully holding off on their snog session so they could get to know Shy better.  They were however cuddled as close as possible, Lou wrapped around his taller counterpart.

I laughed at them before sinking down at the other end of the couch they were on, unwilling to get in the way of Niall and Liam's heated game.  I pulled Shylah down with me so she was seated in my lap.  She naturally sank into me, curling up in my lap, tucking her head under my chin.

Liam triumphantly crushed Niall while Harry and Lou took an interest in my new girlfriend, asking her random questions that she seemed happy enough to answer.

"So how many boys have you shagged?" Louis demanded after a while with a devilish grin, leaning back against Harry's chest so he could watch Shy predatorily.  She mirrored the position, settling down between my legs and pressing her back to my front.  I refused to let the way she unintentionally wiggled against me make me harden yet again.  I swear, she was going to be the death of me.

"Lou!" I chastised.  Shylah just shook her head, laughing at Louis's question and kissing me on the cheek.

"One," Shylah answered with a smirk at the shocked look on Louis's face as well as Liam's who was apparently also paying attention even as he and Niall began a new match.

"Seriously?  You took her virginity in a lift that could've begun working at any minute?!" I cringed as Louis paused and thought it over, the mischeivous glint in his eye telling me he wasn't done yet.

"Hot," Harry finished for him, his green eyes drooping a bit as they examined Shy and I.  I snorted and Shylah giggled, her head falling back onto my shoulder.  I could tell she was already fighting to stay awake but I figured that I'd just let her fall asleep if she really wanted to.  I was more than curious about what she looked like when she slept and if I got to hold her while she did, well that was just a bonus.

"Yeah it was," I agreed, my fingers lightly brushing along her neck as I kissed her temple.  There was a chorus of "aws" from Louis an Harry, drawing Liam and Niall's attention.  Niall blushed furiously, having the decency to feel guilty for intruding while Liam looked on fondly.  He gave me a definite nod of approval which made my heart lift.  I was worried about his reaction most to having found Shy.  I knew that he has felt what I did before.  I also knew that he was way too afraid to act on it as the object of his affection was oblivious to his feelings despite reciprocating them.

You could practically feel the pining and angst and longing Niall and Liam had created by trying to keep away from each other.  Neither had a clue that the other shared their feelings even with the rest of us encouraging them to go for it.  It would happen sooner or later, it was just a matter of time.  They just needed to get off their arses and realize how stupid they were being.

Shylah's POV:

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I laid back against Zayn.  His steady, even breaths and the sound of his heart beat were calming.  With all the excitement of the night, being so still and relaxed drained the energy out of me.  Zayn's fingers tracing a path over my neck wasn't helping either.  I made a small noise of content and burrowed further into my boyfriend who chuckled lazily, the arm that was around me tightening while the other hand continued lulling me to sleep.

My eyes shut and I sighed deeply, about to finally give over to sleep before deciding to mess with Zayn.  I kept my eyes shut and thought through my plan before twisting in Zayn's lap, careful not to hurt him so that I was on my right side, facing the back of the couch.  His fingers began carding through my hair and the soothing feeling almost had me falling asleep but I that's not what I wanted to do.  I mean, yeah I wanted to sleep but only after another orgasm, whether it was both of us or just Zayn.  I resisted the urge to giggle as the hand that had been trapped under me on Zayn's thigh began to slowly press down.

I felt Zayn stiffen under me and his hand pause while it was still buried in my hair as I began to slowly rub circles just below his crotch.  His hand once again began moving, Zayn trying to keep calm.  I shifted, making it seem as natural as possible, one arm hiding the hand that had now made it's way over my boyfriend's almost fully hard cock.  Again I supressed the smile playing at the corners of my lips when I heard the hitch in his breath.

I felt my way up his enormous cock.  I had no idea how big Zayn was, it's not like I measured it, but by my guess it was at least eight inches, thick and perfect, throbbing under my hand as I provided friction.  I could feel his hips responding, lifting up ever so slightly to chase the pressure of my hand.  I had never done anything like that before and felt a sense of pride fill me as I had inspired the low moans that Zayn was trying to bite back.

"You okay mate?" Harry asked with a knowing tone.  I felt Zayn shake a bit as he must have nodded his head and the arm around my waist tightened.

"She out?" Liam asked, the sounds of him and Niall's thumbs on the buttons of the controller ceasing for a moment.  Again Zayn nodded as I closed my fingers around the head of his cock where precome had already begun to leak through his boxers and sweats.

"She seems alright.  Sorry I questioned it, I know you're not the type of guy who would just do something completely mad," Liam apologized and my hand stopped.  Zayn made a noise of discontent, his hips bucking up to encourage me to keep going.

"Thanks mate.  I hope that she can spend enough time with us that you can see how brilliant she is," Zayn choked out.

"Will she be able to?  How are you even going to be able to see each other?  We're on tour, we're going to be leaving in two days," Liam pointed out.  Everything became deathly silent and Zayn's hips had stopped seeking my hand out.

"I don't know.  I remember her saying something about independent study or something like that.  Maybe she could come with us for a little while 'cause she doesn't have to go to school every day.  Hopefully we'll have some time off and I can introduce her to my family," Zayn finally replied, his thumb skating over my cheek repeatedly.  I nuzzled into the touch and he laid his palm flat on my neck as his thumb never ceased the motion.

"Let's just hope management doesn't flip.  When they find out about you and Perrie splitting up they'll be pissed," Niall announced.  Whatever relationship that we had, it was going to be complicated.  I couldn't just be Zayn's girlfriend out of the blue, fans would go nuts.  I know I would if I were on the outside of it.

"I'll call them in the morning, then I'll just lay low for a few months.  Maybe by the time the summer leg of the tour comes around Shy could come travel with us.  She'd be out of school by then," Zayn said thoughtfully, his leg bending so it shielded me from sight somewhat as if he were trying to keep me all to himself.

"Great idea!  Do you know how much fun it'd be having Shy around?  I finally have someone to help me gang up on Lou!"  Harry laughed happily.

"I don't think she'd take sides.  Something tells me that Shy would have more fun messing with both of you," Zayn chuckled, making me shake in his arms as his body convulsed under me.

I was getting bored with this conversation and I could tell that Liam's questioning was over because he and Niall sounded like they were playing FIFA again.  I made a little whining noise, pretending as though I was waking up and pressed my hand onto Zayn's dick again making him jolt in surprise.

"I'm going to take her to bed," Zayn decided, easily scooping me up in his strong arms.

"Yeah Zayn, take her to bed," Louis giggled suggestively as we were leaving the room.  I cracked my eye open.

"Oh he will, no peeping Louis!" I called out sending the boys into a fit of laughter once the shock wore off and I was carefully carried into Zayn's room then set down on the bed.  He crawled in next to me, curling his arms around my body.

"Did you really mean what you said about me coming with you guys?" I asked curiously as our legs tangled together.  Zayn chuckled as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes, his own shining with love.

"Every word.  I want you with me as much as possible.  The only problem is the fans and how they're going to react.  It's going to be a shit storm to say the least.  In a few months it'll all blow over and then you can come on tour with us.  We'll have a break before that sometime in March, maybe you could come visit me and my mum and sisters.  I'd love for you to meet them," Zayn replied, tugging me closer and kissing my forehead.

I grinned up at him, pecking his chin, "I'd love to meet your family."  Zayn smiled before capturing my lips with his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter and fluffiness :)

Zayn's POV:

I slowly deepened the kiss, licking my way into Shylah's mouth, concentrating on the way her lips felt against mine, soft and supple and electrifying.  It was nothing like I'd ever experienced, kissing her.  And yeah, because she didn't have any of her own previous experience it was a little different than I was used to but that was the beauty of it.

Every time my palm slid over her skin, every time she let out a moan, it was new and exciting for both of us.  Each time she made me groan as she slowly ground her hips into mine or sucked on my tongue, it encouraged her to do it again, to seek out more whimpers, learning my body as I learned hers. 

I couldn't get over the way that she eagerly took what I offered and returned the sentiment, letting me hungrily devour what she would give.  It was utterly greedy and selfless all at once as we sought to pleasure the other, searching for new ways to earn the satisfying moans that we craved as our mouths and hands and tongues traveled over skin. 

Knowing that I was the first person-and hopefully the last-to map out Shylah's body with my lips, my tongue, my teeth, my hands, every part of me, set me on fire as much as her hot mouth sucking on my neck just underneath my adam's apple.  While our love making in the lift had been somewhat hurried and desperate from the possibility of being found at any moment, our exploration in the hotel room was slow and leisurely.  We took our time, mouthing along each other's bodies, leaving behind soft kisses and stinging nips soothed with warm tongues.

"I wanna try something," Shylah whispered in the semi-darkness, the room only illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and the ever present lights of the city below.  I nodded, my eyes fixed on hers as she gave me a small smile and pushed on my chest.

I fell back onto the bed, staring up at my beautiful, naked girlfriend.  My cock was achingly hard and leaking, resting on my stomach as Shylah straddled my thighs, ducking down.  My dick twitched when her hot breath connected with the sensitive skin and I groaned at the feeling, my hands reaching to thread through her hair as encouragement.

Shylah bit her lip for a moment before smirking up at me and licking her way from the base of my cock to the tip, closing her plump, red lips around the head.  I gasped at the feeling of her hot, wet, perfect mouth as she took me in more, hollowing her cheeks while her tongue swirled around the head  before dipping into the slit and collecting my precome.  My hips bucked up involuntarily and I swore I could see the corners of her lips turn up even as they stretched over my painfully hard length, her tongue never ceasing it's tantalizing ministrations.

I felt like I was about to come and I was torn between spilling down her throat and thouroughly fucking her at that point.  The decision was made for me.  As if sensing my approaching orgasm Shy pulled away, squeezing the base of my shaft as she shuffled forwards, hovering over my dick.  I flew upwards, wrapping an arm around her waist and smashing our lips together fervently.  It was a kiss full of tongues and teeth but perfect nonetheless as I held my cock in place and eagerly guided Shy onto it.

She winced and tensed for a moment before calming enough to allow me to slip in as she all at once sat on my lap until I was buried deep inside her clutching heat with a gasp from the both of us.  Shy's arms wrapped around my neck and her forehead pressed against mine as we gazed reverently at each other, her hips slowly lifting before lowering, slamming down on my dick.

"Fuck," she murmured as we panted into each other's mouths.  I groaned as I reached deeper inside her than I ever had, the tightness almost unbearable in the best way possible as it had been before.

Our hips were moving in sync as Shy moved atop me and ground down every time she landed in my lap, enveloping my throbbing dick in her tight heat.  My lips latched onto her neck momentarily before my hands left her waist to cup her breasts, pushing them up to take a nipple in my mouth.  I gently teased and taunted each nipple, nipping and licking, my tongue laving over the softness of each breast.

Shy's whimpers and moans filled my ears as I was sheathed inside of her.  I growled in the back of my throat when she latched onto my neck, her fingers in my hair, tugging.  I tangled my fingers in her wavy locks gently yanking her head back to expose the milky white skin of her neck before my tongue traced a hot path from the base of her throat back up to her mouth, roughly claiming it with my own.

The need to breathe became too much and we broke apart, panting wetly into each other's mouths before I was once again pushed onto my back.  Shy placed her hands on my chest as leverage and picked up the pace of her hips, sinking down to meet my thrusts upwards as I yanked her hips back down onto me, both of us moaning at the feeling.

"Shit!  Look so beautiful like this, bouncing on my cock.  Fuck!" I grunted before I squeezed her hips in place just a little above me, holding Shy still.  She gave me a confused look before I dug my heels into the bed, and plunged into her again earning a high pitched whine as I snapped my hips up into Shy.  She rolled hers in time with the pace we had set, the drag of my pulsing cock against her clenching walls hurtling the two of us closer and closer to the edge.

The little she could move resulted in her slipping one hand up to my shoulder as both hands dug her nails into my skin.  I only slammed into her harder enjoying the broken moans and the whimpers of _Zayn, Zayn, ZAYN!_ before Shy came, her body shuddering and clutching my cock in a vice like grip as tendrils of white hot, blinding electricity shot up my spine and I came moments after, the bucking of my hips stuttering.

Shy collapsed onto my chest, both of us still being rocked by our intense orgasms and I wondered if every time it would be utterly fantastic.  I wasn't sure, but I hoped it would be as the white spots cleared from my vision, I slipped out of Shy and we both panted.  I faintly registered a stinging on my chest that was soon being assauged by Shy's tongue, slowly tracing patterns over my left pec.

A low groan of contentment and amusement made it's way out from the back of my throat as Shy sighed happily, her hot breath ghosting over my sweaty skin.  I rolled us to the side, an arm securely around the exhausted girl's back as I pressed our bodies as close together as possible.

Our legs tangled together and Shy looked up at me sleepily but with a sloppy grin that matched my own before kissing me languidly.  We broke apart only enough for our foreheads to rest against the others, our hands entwining between us after I managed to pull the covers up.

"Love you Zayn," she yawned, somehow burrowing into me even further.  I hummed in response, my fingers lightly trailing over her bare back making goosebumps break out over her skin.  Even as exhausted as I was I couldn't help but feel my heart swelling in my chest, basking in the afterglow of my orgasm as well as reveling in her sweet words.

"I love you too Shylah," I breathed, brushing my nose over hers as we fell asleep in each other's arms, totally fucked out and sated.

I groaned when I woke up in the middle of the night, my arms wrapped tightly around a soft, warm body.  The body was small and curved along the length of mine.  I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the girl lying next to me, completely curled up.  She wasn't muscular enough to be Perrie and for a second I panicked before the events of the night washed over me through my sleep induced haze.  Shylah.

I smiled and hugged her closer.  She nuzzled back into my warmth subconsciously a quiet moan escaping her lips as she slept.  I pressed my lips to the back of her neck, ignoring the slight stirring down below.  I was exhausted and was loathe to wake up the literal sleeping beauty beside me.  Instead I pushed her hair from her face and kissed her neck, settling in beside Shy. 

I felt safe having her in my arms.  Safe and whole and insanely happy.  Everything was bound to become much more complicated but it would be worth it to have her.  Shylah was it for me.  The only one I could ever want.  Somehow fate had brought us together and I would be damned if anything would tear us apart.


	12. Chapter 12

Shylah's POV:

It took me a moment to remember where I was the next morning.  I woke up to the soft light of the morning sun filtering through the window, casting a golden glow over the bed I was in.  I felt strong arms trapping me against a defined chest, the person spooning me emanating warmth.  I blinked furiously, the sleepy fog lifting from my brain as the memories came flooding back to me.  I smiled and wiggled a little bit against Zayn with a contented sigh.

That's when I registered how sore my body was, my muscles screaming with the dull ache of being used in a way they weren't used to.  The stinging that I'd felt the night before had practically doubled with the deep seated throb of my other muscles.  I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, my cheek pressed against a pillow as I looked at my sleeping boyfriend.

He looked so peaceful and damn if he didn't look sexy as hell as he breathed deeply.  Zayn's raven black hair was extremely ruffled, sticking up in different directions and his thick eyelashes kissed his tan cheeks.  The stubble that had littered his jaw the day before was a little fuller from going unshaved and I had the urge to kiss his plump red lips.  His infamous reputation for not liking to be woken up was the only thing that prevented me from doing so.

I reluctantly and carefully withdrew from Zayn's arms and pulled on the plain black t-shirt he had been wearing the night before.  It fell to the middle of my thighs, sufficiently covering me after I had pulled on my underwear.  I figured that Lou and Harry wouldn't really mind but I had no idea how Liam and Niall would react to me walking around like I was.  Then again, they didn't seem to mind the night before and I really needed to find some pain killers.

I crept from the room and down the hall, careful not to make any noise so as to not wake any of the other boys.  Surprisingly I wasn't the only one awake.  Liam was planted on the couch, flicking through the channels.  I shuffled my feet along the carpet so I wouldn't startle him since I had a habit of not making noise when I walked.

Liam's head snapped up and he acknowledged me with a nod of the head.  I gave him a tiny smile in return, sensing that he was still wary of me.  I didn't want anything to be awkward between us and I knew that Liam meant a lot to Zayn just like the other boys.  That's how I found myself perching precariously on the couch next to Liam with a few feet in between the two of us, ignoring the pangs of pain that shot through me.

"You don't trust me."  It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  It definitely got Liam's attention.  He turned to me, abandoning his quest to find something to watch.  He eyed me carefully, probably trying to decide whether or not I was going to yell at him or something.  I turned my entire body towards him, wincing as I crossed my legs.  Liam took my lead and turned towards me as well, his brown eyes carefully evaluating me.

"Not really, no.  I know what he's talking about, that feeling that you get when you find the right person.  I get how mad it all feels when all of a sudden you just can't help yourself and you can't help but want to be with them.  It's just, I thought that Perrie was it for him.  I can see the way he looks at you and when I compare it with the way he looked at her....well, there's really no contest.  You're it.  But that doesn't mean I'm not worried about how this is going to go down with the fans and management.  They might not want you two to be together, they might want to keep you apart like Lou and Haz.  And you being virtually a complete stranger worries me as well for obvious reasons," Liam replied, seemingly choosing his words carefully.  He watched me intently, waiting for my reaction.  But there wasn't one.

"I understand.  I get it.  You guys are famous and there is no way this is ever going to be easy.  I can't blame you at all for being worried about me just randomly showing up but I promise Liam, I don't intend to cause trouble or do anything to hurt him or you guys.  I just, I never thought I would find someone to love, someone that I wanted to be around and kiss and hold and do...other stuff with and be comfortable with all of it.  I hope I get to do those things with Zayn for more than just a little bit and I'm not going anywhere unless he wants me to," I assured him the best I could.

Liam stared.  I sat there and subjected to his scrutiny, calmly meeting his hard gaze before his eyes softened and he smiled dopily at me.  I grinned back, pleased to have passed whatever test he had given me.

"Okay then," he chuckled, clapping me on the shoulder as if I were one of the guys.  Honestly I wouldn't have minded except that Liam was strong and the hit seemed to radiate shockwaves of pain from the point of contact making me cringe, letting out a small whimper.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Liam asked, immediately scooting closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder in concern.  I nodded, rolling my shoulder.

"No, it's not your fault, I just, um, I'm kind of....sore," I confessed, my cheeks flushing red.  Liam's eyes windened before he burst out laughing.  He gently rubbed my arm before pushing off the couch.

"Hold on, I think I have some pain killers in my suitcase," he giggled, slipping away into his room.  I rolled my eyes and smiled at his reaction, grateful that he hadn't made it awkward like he could have.  Instead of waiting for him to come back I managed to get up and make my way into the kitchen.  My muscles seemed to be soothed the more I moved having warmed up some.  The stinging wouldn't go away but at least if I kept moving then maybe I my body wouldn't hurt so much.

Liam came back with two pills, holding them out to me with a sheepish grin on his face.  I shook my head in amusement and thanked him, downing the pills with a gulp of water from the faucet.

The two of us ended up making breakfast for everyone for when they woke up, covering the dishes with tin foil so they wouldn't spoil-hah, rhyming :).  He even joined me in making a cake.  I wanted to do something for Zayn's birthday since it was coming up soon and I knew that we wouldn't be together then.  Liam had grinned widely at my suggestion and his face almost split in half when I suggested we make two cakes so Niall could have one all to himself.

"You know, you should just tell him how you feel," I told Liam as we stood there, measuring ingredients, both half naked.  Me missing bottoms and Liam his top.  We were quite a pair and I was surprised that no one else had woken up yet seeing as it was almost noon.  Then again, they'd probably all stayed up late and being the insomniac I was, I couldn't sleep for long despite my eventful and exhausting night.

I felt my companion stiffen next to me and he retreated, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms.  I took over the baking then, waiting for Liam's response when he was ready.  I knew that I was touching upon a particularly personal subject but I couldn't help myself.

"He would hate me ShyLi," Liam sighed, using the nickname he had made up for me in our bonding time in the kitchen.  He had decided that he should combine part of his nickname with the shortened version of my name.  I didn't mind, it made me feel accepted by the older boy with the devastating smile and sweet nature.  I fought off the giggle the nick name induced and fixed him with a serious stare as I poured the batter into the pan in front of me.

"Liam.  Have you seen the way he looks at you?  You're his Zayn.  I know that he's the one you were talking about when you said you understood how Zayn feels about me," I smirked at the blush that reddened his cheeks before turning to put the pan in the oven along with the one that was already in there, starting to prepare the frosting for the two cakes.

I heard his heavy sigh and I looked up, meeting his brown eyes that wavered, begging me to help him.  I dropped the egg beater and wrapped my arms around him.  I could feel Liam tense before he sunk into my hug, wrapping his arms around my slim waist.

"I'm scared," he whispered, his chin hooked over my shoulder.

"I know, I'm not saying you have to.  I just think you should before it's too late.  Do it when your ready and don't stress about the perfect time.  Trust me, you'll make him so unbelieveably happy no matter when you tell him it won't matter.  I mean Zayn and I told each other we loved each other in an elevator that was stuck between floors," I giggled a little before pulling back and patting him on the shoulder with a wink as I got back to the frosting.

"Hey ShyLi?" Liam inquired.  I craned my head over my shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Liam replied.  I beamed up at him in response, picking the egg beater back up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I haven't really been updating and I'm really sorry. All my other stories have been time consuming and there's one that I really like to write and it's the most developed so I've been focusing on that. Sorry to anyone who's been wanting me to update! Love you all for reading! Hope you like it!

Shylah's POV:

The buzzing of my phone beside the cake that I was currently frosting announced my grandmother's call.  I finished with the clean black line I was making before setting the makeshift icing bag-made out of a Ziploc baggie-aside and picked up my cell.  I slid th unlock button and answered.

The call lasted all of about five minutes as I made my excuses of why I wasn't in my room and what I was going to be doing for the day.  I sighed in relief when I was finally released from the forced conversation and went back to finishing my cake.  It was pretty much a crap version of the Batman symbol on one and a depiction of Zayn's "ZAP" tattoo on his arm.  Liam assured me that it was fantastic but I was still more than a little skeptical about it.

Harry and Louis eventually came stumbling out of their shared room looking rumpled and tired but utterly satisfied with wide grins on their faces.  I didn't want to know.  I just smiled and shoved plates of food at them.  They grunted their thanks before shoveling the food into their mouths.

"Hey Li, do you have any more pain killers?" I asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to the embarrassing conversation I was having.  Louis would have a fucking field day.  And he did.

"Sore huh?  Is our little Zaynie all grown up?" He waggled his eyebrows as his green eyed boyfriend giggled around the food in his mouth.

"I don't know Lou, why don't you go ask him?" I inquired.  Not the best reply but it earned a snicker from Liam and an eye roll from my opponent.

"Why would I?  I'm sure you can provide an accurate descrition of how big his co-" Harry clapped a hand over Louis's mouth, shooting me an apologetic look.  I just shrugged as Liam came back in with the pain killers, silently thanking him with my eyes.

"Whatever, you two have fun and don't eat the cake.  I'm going to curl up in bed with Zayn," I yawned, shuffling back into the room my boyfriend was still sound asleep in.  I crawled in next to him and found myself out cold in a matter of minutes, finally letting my exhausted body relax.

Zayn's POV:

I finally woke up around one in the afternoon with Shy passed out next to me.  I smiled and kissed her cheek softly before reluctantly rolling out of bed to use the loo and have a smoke.  I yawned, stretching, completeing both tasks before pulling on some sweats and leaving the room to see if the boys were awake.

"No, Niall, you can't have any cake yet, Zayn hasn't even seen them!" I heard Liam scolding the Irishman.  Since when is there cake?

Walking into the kitchen I found two cakes and breakfast all neatly in line along the bar counter.  My eyes widened as the boys turned their attention to me with big grins on their faces.  Louis had his signature smirk and Harry looked like he was perfectly happy, rubbing his belly with his other arm hanging over Louis's small frame.

"Mate, you have the best girlfriend ever, but Li Li won't let me have any cake even though Shy made a special one just for me!" Niall whined, obviously just having woken up and demanding to be fed copious amounts of food to make up for the time he lost sleeping.  I laughed and my eyes fell to Liam who was blushing furiously and scratching at the back of his head.

"I told you Nialler, ShyLi made them for Zayn's birthday, it's not fair for you to just eat it while she's sleeping!" Liam responded, plopping himself down next to the bottle blonde.  I cocked my eyebrow at the nick name that Shy already had, happiness swelling in my chest.  She really was the best girlfriend ever.  She'd made breakfast for the boys and made me cake.  She even made one for Nialler to have all to himself so we'd have a better chance of actually having some ourselves.  Not only was Shy trying to take care of me, she was taking care of my family.

"Yeah especially when she did it being as sore as she was!  Tsk, tsk, Malik, making your girlfriend so knackered that she had to take pain killers.  Then again, good job mate, if she's not sore the next morning then you didn't do it right," Louis cackled evilly, throwing his head back.  My eyebrows flew upwards but I just stood there, looking to Liam for confirmation.  He nodded his head sheepishly, his cheeks flushing tomato red once again.

"Why didn't you knobs stop her then?" I asked incredulously with an eye roll.

"Hey don't look at me mate, Harry and I were in the shower for a looong time this morning," Louis giggled, winking at his curly haired boyfriend who suddenly became very interested in the wall.

"She's fine," Liam assured me.  I gave him a skeptical look, my eyes watching his expression carefully.  Liam was almost as bad of a liar as Harry was but he appeared to be telling the truth.

"Why didn't you wake me up?  I wanted to see your face," Shy yawned, as she padded into the kitchen slowly, wincing a bit when she moved the wrong way.  I couldn't help the soft smile that broke out before I gathered her in my arms.

Shy willingly leaned into me, her arms wrapping lightly around my middle.  I rested my cheek on the top of her head, melting into the moment, hearing my best mates chatting in the background as I breathed in the faint scent of Shy's shampoo.  I couldn't help but let my hands wander until they were pressing into her lower back so I could pull away enough to look at my girlfriend but still keep her in my arms.

I slowly began walking her backwards, smiles on both of our faces as we disappeared again.  I kissed her, leaning down to claim her mouth with mine gently.  Shy giggled a bit when we broke apart and I brushed the pad of my thumb over her soft cheek.  I easily hoisted her up and carried her the rest of the way into my room, settling us down in bed.

"You do realize you're amazing right?" I asked, my fingertips trailing a familiar path over her back.  I don't think I could ever get tired of her reaction to the feeling of me skimming my hand over her bare back, the goose bumps and the shivers, the way that she closes her eyes in enjoyment.

"I just wanted to do something for your birthday.  I know you guys are leaving soon," she giggled, kissing my jaw sweetly.  I chuckled, nosing at her cheek for a moment before she finally relented and lifted her lips to meet mine in a gentle yet electrifying kiss.

"I wish we didn't have to.  I wish I'd met you sooner so we would have had even more time together," I sighed, my breath fanning over her face.  Shy entwined her fingers with mine, our hands trapped between our chests as we lay there facing each other.

"Me too, but it'll be alright.  We'll make this work.  And if you do get some time off in March then I will be on the next plane to wherever you are.  That's the month I turn eighteen, I'll convince my mom that it'll be my only birthday present for the rest of my life if she just lets me see you," Shy smiled, snuggling closer.

We lay there for a few moments just breathing each other in, wrapped up in the other, prefectly content with just lying there.  I found myself fighting off sleep again but there was something important that I had to do and I couldn't do it asleep.

"Oi, love birds, get up!  Zaynie, we have to go shopping!" Louis demanded from the doorway, bursting in and launching himself onto the bed, flying over the two of us.  Shy laughed and sat up, still holding my hand and peering over my body to make sure Lou hadn't killed himself.

I groaned but sat up as well, "You can stay here and hang out, love, but apparently we're being forced to feed Lou's shopping addiction."  Shy smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"I have to go take care of things back in my room and maybe actually find some clothes to wear," she told me, a bright smile on her face.

"But I like you in my clothes," I pouted, trying to coax her into as many kisses as I could before I had to leave with the others.

"I need to find some jeans then.  You can put me in whatever shirt you want but I'll have you know I'm keeping whichever one you give me," she warned, her hand leaving mine as she straightened up and pulled on the jeans she was wearing the night before.  Sensing that he should get lost Louis of course stayed right where was, watching the exchange.

"You'll be here when I get back?" I asked, eagerly searching through the many shirts strewn across the room to find the one shirt that I knew I definitely wanted to see her in.  I finally found it, the black Nirvana shirt with the smiley face that had crosses as eyes.

"Good choice, I love Nirvana.  Yes, I'll be here when you get back and then we can have cake and stuff," Shy agreed, turning her back to me and Louis to pull the shirt she'd been wearing over her head and replacing it with the one I'd given her.

The sleeves that only fell a little past my elbows dropped all the way to hands and the hem of the shirt stopped mid-thigh like all my other tops did because of her height.  I bit back a groan at the sight and smiled, kissing her instead before Louis let his impatience get the best of him and hurried us along.


	14. Chapter 14

Zayn's POV:

The minute that Shylah left I felt myself wishing that she was still with me.  Somehow I had already gotten used to her being there so when we all went shopping I found myself looking to catch her eye every time one of the guys did something stupid or I saw something that I particularly liked.

"Cheer up mate, she'll be waiting for us when we get back," Harry assured me, throwing a long gangling, yet comforting arm around my shoulder.  I gave him a wry smile but he was right.  Shy was going to be there when we got back.

"Hey Haz, I gotta make a phone call but after I get off will you go somewhere with me?  I kinda need to do something," I told him.  Harry shot me a questioning look but happily agreed before running off to go catch up with his over enthusiastic boyfriend to make sure he didn't buy the whole mall.

I chuckled and slipped my phone out of my pocket, taking a deep breath and dialling the number I knew I needed to call.  This was going to be one hell of an argument but it needed to happen.

Shy's POV:

Without the boys in the suite everything felt empty.  I cleaned up the remnants of the food, did the dishes and did some general picking up, my tidy side rearing it's head.  Satisfied I finally crept from the room and quickly made my way back to my room, praying that no one would see me.  I doubted that many people knew about One Direction staying in the hotel but they were at the party the night before so there was no telling who could lurking the hallways in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the famous boy band.

Once I had finally reached the safety of my own room I reluctantly shed the shirt that still smelled like my boyfriend before shucking the rest of my clothes and stepping into a steaming hot shower.  I let the heat of the water beating down on my knotted muscles to warm and soothe them as I thought over the past twenty four hours, a face splitting grin never ceasing.

When I had finished with everything that I needed to do I redressed, pulling on clean underwear and jeans before curling up in Zayn's shirt, holding my blankie to my chest.  I inhaled the delicious scent of my boyfriend, filling my lungs with his smell as I sighed.  I already missed him and I could only imagine how hard it was going to be to have Zayn gone for months at a time.  It scared me to be honest.

I know that Zayn loved me, the way that he looked at me, touched me, it all whispered of love.  It must have been love because it was exactly how I conveyed the love that I had for him.  The part that scared me was that he would find someone so much better than me.  It really wasn't that hard.  I was baffled that he had even chosen me over Perrie.  Perrie who was absolutely gorgeous and talented and perfect and seemingly kind.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I struggled to get it out without moving from my position.

Told management about U.  They were pissed but they r going 2 announce the split.  We have 2 w8 until at least May b4 we can go public but we can b 2gether. :D Love U Shylah xxxx <3 <3

I grinned, we could be together.  We didn't have to worry about managment anymore.  the only thing we did have to worry about were the fans.  I had a feeling that I would be getting a lot of hate.  I shivered at the thought of death threats and the way that they would pick me apart.  I ignored it.  Zayn was worth anything.  They couldn't break me as long as I had him.  I quickly typed back a response.

:D I can't believe it!!  I'm so happy right now, there aren't even words!  I love you so much Zayn xxxxxxx <3333

I hoped that it wasn't too weird for me to text that.  I was never really all that great at texting, much less texting cutsy stuff.

U have no idea how much I love u.  I'll c u soon.  Gtg.  Lou's being an arse.  Love u baby xxx <3

I smiled and shook my head and finally made myself get up.  The smell of Zayn's shirt wasn't doing it for me any more.  I wanted to be encased in his scent, have it surround me.  I had promised him I'd be waiting when he got back anyways so I grabbed my tooth brush, toothpaste, brush and blankie, gently putting them in a book bag along with another pair of underwear before I snuck back up to the One Direction suite.

I guess clumsily stumbled would be a better way of describing my ascent to the floor the room was on.  Despite my habit of doing "random gravity checks" and "giving the floor hugs", I was actually quite stealthy for the most part.  My problem was the stinging that I felt from losing my virginity.  Honestly it hurt like a bitch but I'd dealt with pain before, I just had to grit my teeth and get through it.

All I did was curl up in the bed I'd been sharing with Zayn, cuddling with my blankie, breathing him in and dozing, waiting for him to come back.  In all honesty it was kind of sad but I was hurt and tired and it was less sad than what I would have originally been doing before I met Zayn.  I would have basically just sitting in my hotel room, flipping through crappy TV channels while my grandmother went out and about, having a better social life than I did.  At least I was waiting for someone; someone who loved me.

Zayn's POV:

"Are you sure this is a good idea?  What if the paps catch up to us?" Harry asked nervously, chewing on his bottom lip sort of like Shy had a habit of doing.  No offense to Haz, he was fucking adorable, but Shy looked so much better when she gnawed on her lower lip, turning it a lovely shade of red that was irresistable.

I nodded and shrugged, browsing the glass cases and looking closely, "They'll just think I'm shopping for Perrie or something.  I think management is still trying to sort some things out, they won't have released any information yet."

Harry sighed next to me as his eyes warily darted around the nearly deserted store, on the lookout for anyone suspicious.  Neither of us wanted to get caught and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one looking for something for someone else at that moment.  Something told me Harry wasn't as uninterested as he pretended to be.  I snorted and wandered towards the back of the tiny shop.

"Hello, can I help you?" A nice girl smiled, her blonde hair curling perfectly in a way that echoed the use of a curling iron.  Don't ask me how I know that.  I get it, I know my products.  Her blue eyes widened when she saw the two of us and I distinctly saw her gulp before the smile that had faltered brightened once more.

"Yes, can you engrave things?  If I buy it then can you engrave it today?  I'm kind of in a hurry," I blurted, letting Haz's paranoia get to me.

"Sure, I can do that.  Do you already know what you want or do you need some help...?" the girl, Mary, according to her name tag, inquired.  I cocked my head to the side.  I already partly knew what I wanted because my eyes had fixed on it the first moment I looked around.  The problem was picking something for Shy.

"Um, can I have that one?" I pointed on top of the glass case and the girl nodded eagerly, carefully taking out the ring and setting it in front of me.  It was simple really, a thick silver ring that I could fit on my middle finger so no one would think to question it.

"And, I need something that'll match it.  My girlfriend, she likes things more on the simple elegant side more than anything, definitely nothing too gaudy," I added quickly before Mary could ask any more questions.  She quirked an eyebrow at the use of my terminology but clicked her tongue thoughtfully nonetheless.

"Does she like silver or gold?  Diamonds or any other type of rare gemstone?" Mary questioned thoughtfully.

"I think she mentioned something about always wanting an infinity ring once?  Maybe a design similar to that?  And I think that maybe silver would be good with her skin tone?"  I was completely lost.  Really I just wanted to get out of there in one piece without sweating through my shirt as Harry snorted behind me, clearly amused at my flustered appearance.

"I think I have just the thing," Mary smiled, grabbing the ring she'd set aside for me and leading me further into the depths of the store.  I peered into the display case and my eyes fell upon the perfect one.  I grinned and pointed.  Mary winked at me, taking out the beautiful ring.  It was more of an engagement type ring than I'd originally wanted but it was perfect for Shy. 

The band was silver that twisted into two infinity symbols on either side of diamond that was the perfect size for Shy's finger so it wouldn't look too small or too big.  The best part was that once the infinty symbols had finished arching and connecting in their figure eights they led to a smooth silver curve where I could have the engraving I wanted written on it.

I quickly told Mary what I wanted the engravings to say-nothing special but it meant everything-before Harry ambled over to me.  "You do realize you're mad right?"

"I'm not asking her to marry me, I just- she's leaving me Haz and I want something for us both to remember how much we mean to each other," I sighed quietly, pushing my fingers through my floppy hair.

"I get that but this is dangerous and you know it.  Especially with what you're getting engraved on the rings," Harry whispered, his green eyes wide and innocent.

"What I don't understand is why you're not getting something to pop the question with," I shot back, cocking an eyebrow.  I knew he and Lou had been talking about marriage.  They had ever since they first got together in the X Factor house.

Harry blushed beet red and his eyes dropped, "I kind of already did."  His mumble was so low I almost didn't catch it but when I did I yanked him into a hug.

"That's so great Haz!" I grinned, ruffling his curls when I pulled away.  Mary was returning with the rings and I positively beamed at her, slapping down my card and happily clapping my other hand on Harry's shoulder.

Once everything was paid for I tucked the ring boxes safely in my larger bag with a few simple shirts that I had bought for myself along with a hoodie that I'd bought solely because I wanted to see Shy in it.  Besides, it would go with the Nirvana shirt I'd handed over.  I chuckled to myself as we rejoined the other boys, incredibly giddy at the thought of returning to my hotel room to my girlfriend and giving her the ring I'd just bought.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn's POV:

"You do realize she's going to kill you right?" Liam asked when we had been seated for lunch, each of us munching on our food.  I stared at him, giving him my mysterious noncomittal shrug.  I liked playing up being the mysterious one.  It just went with my look and gave me a reason to be quiet during interviews.

"She's not that kind of girl.  She would feel so bad that you bought her something, especially something expensive," Liam continued.  I kept chewing my food.

"I am well aware Liam but I have the money yeah?  And she can't really fight me on it since it's already done and I can't return them," I pointed out, popping a chip into my mouth.

"Still," Liam grunted, turning back to his food. 

I knew that Shy was more of the sentimental, romantic type.  One of the first ways she described herself in the elevator was dirty minded but a romantic at heart.  She also grew up with very little money like I had so she always felt bad whenever anyone spent money on her even if it was something she really needed like clothes or things for school.  The only reason Shy was in LA at all and staying at the hotel we were was because her grandmother had money and had insisted on bringing Shy since she'd never been despite only living eight hours away.

I knew that she would freak out over the gift but it was just something that I'd wanted to do for her.  She was worth it, she always would be.  I loved her and I wanted to spend money on her.  It didn't feel like an obligation.  It was simply the urge to see her smile, to show her how much she meant to me and give her something she could wear every day so she'd know that even when I couldn't be with her.

When we all finished we headed back to the hotel.  I was more than a little eager to get back to Shy.  We had to leave soon and I was going to make the most of the time I had with her.  If it had been up to me I would just steal her away with us but touring, well, we weren't actually necessarily supposed to have anyone with us.  But, come summer, I was fighting tooth and nail for her to be able to come for at least a little while.

As soon as we entered the suite, music poured out of the telly where an Xbox was set up.  I smiled to myself, wondering exactly what we'd walked in on. I motioned for the boys to be quiet as we crept forward to find Shy spinning around the lounge area, her eyes closed as she sang along to Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon.  I stifled a laugh with my hand, watching her twirl as the boys stood there in slight awe.

She was actually quite a good singer and moved fluidly.  It was surprising.  Shy had told me that she wasn't a very good dancer.  I stared as the light streaming in through the windows caught on her hair and made it shine.  I never really noticed the different colors in it before, the natural highlights from being in the sun.  Her pale skin practically glowed, prefectly smooth and soft underneath the light.

She suddenly stopped, her eyes squeezed shut before she lifted a hand to her forehead.  I rushed forward, just in time to catch her when she stumbled.  Shy's eyes flew open as she blinked up at me almost unseeingly before her eyes began to focus.  She graced me with a weak smile but her eyes told a story of fatigue and slight pain.

"Alright, love?" I asked, lifting a thumb to brush over her cheek.  She nodded and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Yeah, I think I just need a little sugar, I'll be fine," she assured me with another kiss before pulling out of my arms.  My brow furrowed in worry as I caught her easily, swinging her around the room and growling low in her ear making my fucking cute as hell girlfriend giggle as she held tightly onto my forearms.

"Let's just have some cake," I suggested, mouthing against her neck that was still mottled with all the love bites I'd left behind the night before.  She nodded as Niall cried, "Finally!"

I chuckled at his eagerness and refused to set Shy down, instead carrying her into the kitchen and setting her gingerly down in a seat.  Liam pushed the cake with the Batman symbol towards Niall, giving him a fork to eat it with.  The Irish man lit up, his blue eyes bright and a smile splitting his face in half.  I watched as Liam blushed slightly.

"Lee-yum, your fond's showing!" I accused making him go tomato red and the rest of us laughed.  Niall chuckled, happily chewing and making humming noises of content.  I shook my head and snatched a piece of cake that Liam had just cut, placing it in front of Shy.  She pressed her lips together, giving me an eye roll but smiling nonetheless.

I was passed the next piece and we all ate in semi silence, enjoying the cake that Shy had taken the time to make while Liam was reserved, even more so than usual.  I think I might have embarrassed him more than I meant to but Niall hadn't even seemed to notice.  He was too oblvious to realize that Liam liked him just as much as he liked Liam.  We were all lucky.  We had met the person that we were meant to be with, we all just knew.  The only difference about Liam and Niall was that they hadn't quite realized that the other person felt the same way yet.

I slipped my arm around Shy's shoulders and smiled when she leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

****

Time seemed to pass by in a blur just all of us hanging out and joking together.  I felt a tightening in my chest more often than not knowing that it was our last night in LA before we moved on.  It was my last night with Shylah and I dreaded leaving her behind.  We had already exchanged phone numbers and Skype usernames, sure, but it wouldn't be enough.  I wanted to see her, to be able to touch her.

That night as we lay tangled up in each other, the sheets twisted around us, completely sated quietly talking to each other, I never wanted to let go.  I held her close, breathing in the sweet scent of the hotel shampoo she had used in the shower that we'd taken earlier, exploring new ways of pleasuring each other using fingers and mouths.  I shivered delightfully at the memory.

"I have something for you," I announced when we had fallen into a comfortable silence.  Shy gave me a confused look, her eyebrows pulling together as I disentangled myself and padded over to the bag I'd put the rings in earlier.  I heard her giggle and I craned my head over my shoulder to see her eyes fixed on me.

"You're so sexy," she confessed, her cheeks flushing was visible even in the moonlight.  I grabbed the rings and fell back into bed beside her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Baby, you are absolutely gorgeous," I murmured, making her giggled and blush even more.  I chuckled at her embarrassment, and sat up, leaning back against the headboard.  Shy struggled for a moment but finally straightened up, facing me, her feet pressed beside my back and arms wrapped aroun her knees.

"When I was out today, I had an idea.  I wanted to get you something since we're going to be away from each other soon, something that would remind you that I love you," I started before Shylah cut in, just as I thought she would.

"Zayn, you didn't really get me anything did you?  I really don't want you doing that.  I'm not here because you're famous, I'm here because I love you," she interrupted, eyes narrowing with severity.  I laughed and kissed her gently.

"I know, just let me talk for a second alright, love?" I requested, a slight smile playing at my lips as she nodded and waited.

"I did buy you something.  Actually, I bought us both something.  I don't want you to get the wrong idea, it's not what you think, it's just, these were the only things I could think of that would remind you every day that I'm yours and you're mine," I explained.  Shy's eyes widened in alarm before I handed her the box I was pretty sure her ring was in. 

She looked at me frantically but opened it and gasped, almost dropping the ring.  "Zayn," she breathed, sounding somewhat surprised but also scolding.  I scooted closer, tangling my fingers in her hair and rubbing my thumb over her cheek to get her to focus on me.

"It's not an engagement ring.  Okay, I think it technically may be but I'm not asking you to marry me.  I definitely will someday because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but right now, this is something to show you how much I love you.  I bought one for me too and got them both engraved," I told her, taking out my ring and showing her how they matched.

Shy studied her ring, squinting to read what I'd had written.  She broke out into a smile, seeing the inscription before throwing herself into my arms, showering me with kisses.

"You can't ever do anything like this again.  I love you so, so much, and if you ever ask me to marry you, the answer will be yes.  I hate that you did this for me.  It makes me feel bad that I can't give you something back.  But I love that you did it because when I see it I'll know that you love me when you're not there to say it," she murmured into my neck.

I showed her mine and she grinned, comparing the simple engravings that couldn't even begin to convey the intensity of our feelings for each other but at the same time summed it up perfectly.

**_I love you. - Zayn  12/31/13_**

**_I love you. - Shylah  12/31/13_**

I slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger and she did the same to me, both of us insanely giddy as I pulled her into my lap.  We heard a commotion in the room behind us and the slam of a door.  I looked at her confused as we both listened for any other noises.

"Fuck Li, what took you so long?" Niall shouted, releasing a string of expletives.  Shy and I looked at each other as realization dawned and we burst out laughing as Liam and Niall had very loud sex in the next room.  We eventually relocated to the bathroom to have our own fun in the insanely large bathtub, teeming with love and joy.

I couldn't wait to see her again.  I knew we could get through anything and with Liam and Niall finally together, it seemed that we had all found the person we were meant to be with.  There was going to be hell with management and possibly the fans, but we could have each other.  All of us could have the person that we wanted and that was the best gift that anyone could ever receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might write a sequel? Let me know if you'd be interested. I quite like writing about Zayn and Shylah. I'm thinking about exploring their long distance relationship and the other struggles they have to go through to make it work because Zayn's famous. So, hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment, I love comments :).


End file.
